Sabrina The Teenage Witch (1970 series)
Sabrina the Teenage Witch (titled Sabrina and the Groovie Goolies or The Sabrina Comedy Hour and promotionally referred to as The Sabrina the Teenage Witch Show or The Sabrina Comedy Show) is an American animated television series produced by Filmation that aired on CBS during Saturday mornings from 1970 to 1974. The series is also aired in primetime as a syndicated series. Based on Archie Comics' Sabrina the Teenage Witch, it was a spinoff of The Archie Comedy Hour. The series featured new episodes of Sabrina along with the Groovie Goolies. The series follows a teenaged witch named Sabrina Spellman, who likes to hang out and fight enemies using her magical powers, without letting her friends at Riverdale High find out. This series was aimed primarily towards young girls ages 6 to 14, and contained an adult laugh track. Following its first season, the series was reduced to a half-hour when the Goolies were spun off into their own show. Filmation animated Sabrina once more in 1977 with The New Archie and Sabrina Hour. List of Episodes The Archie Comedy Hour (1969–1970) * The Fairy Godmother * Hiccups * Which Witch is Which? * The Basketball Game * Will the Real Weatherbee Stand Up? * Caveman * Paint Story * Aunt Zelda's Broom * Cinderella Story * What the Hex Going On? * Wishbone * Babysitter * Carnival * Stage Fright * Pet Show * Funny Bunny * Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow * A Witch in Time * When the Cat's Away * Costume Party * Let's Have a Hand for Jughead * The New Freeway * Blue Whale * Football Game * Town Beautiful * Horse's Mouth * Birdman of Riverdale * Hoedown Showdown * Spooky Spokes * You Oughta Be in Pictures * The Generation Flap * School Daze * Ug at the Bat * Computerized Moose Sabrina and the Groovie Goolies (1970–1971) * Rose-Colored Glasses * Living Dolls * Cake Bake * Hot Rod Derby * The Bear Facts * Child Care * Witches Golf Open * Rummage Sale * High School Drop-Ins * Big Deal * Frankie * Beached * Ouch * Smog * Dirty Pool * The Grayed Outdoors * Short Changed * Mis-Guided Tour * That Old Track Magic * Moose's Alter-Falter * Mortal Terror * Weather or Not * Flying Sorcery * Too Many Cooks * Ambrose's Amulet * Auto-Biography * Tragic Magic * A Nose for News Voices * Jane Webb - Sabrina Spellman, Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda, Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, Miss Grundy, Big Ethel, Hagatha, Ophelia, Miss Della * John Erwin - Reggie Mantle, Irwin, Hexter * Dallas McKennon - Salem, Archie Andrews, Hot Dog, Pop Tate, Mr. Lodge, Coach Cleats, Spencer, Chili Dog * Howard Morris - Cousin Ambrose, Big Moose Mason, Jughead Jones, Hot Dog Jr., Frankie, Mummy * Don Messick - Harvey Kinkle, Mr. Weatherbee Home releases Genius Products released the complete series on DVD on April 29, 2008 in Region 1 as Sabrina, the Teenage Witch – The Complete Animated Series. Recently, Universal Pictures released a DVD titled “Magical Antics”, containing 10 episodes.Category:Sabrina Category:1970s Category:Filmation Category:1971